


In my dreams wolf and I

by abbeypop



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kisses, Sexual Fantasy, Some Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a little bit of smut, hannigail, kinda almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeypop/pseuds/abbeypop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song Wolf and I by Oh land.  Hannibal helps Abigail with her nightmares by making her dreams a reality. What's one more secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my dreams wolf and I

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a second part if requested. You can reach me on my tumblr which is @ kittycatsinwonderland.tumblr.com Also this is my first fic so feel free to give me feedback! ^.^

Abigail stood there, in the cold darkness. Surrounded by dewy branches and dried leaves. Her mind was fogged just like the thick air that danced around her. She felt alone but she knew she was not. She could sense his presence; she could feel his gaze casted upon her like a wolf stalking his pray. She looked up to meet his eyes. They were pools of maroon that overflowed with mystery. They shimmered in the fading moonlight. Hannibal’s eyes teased and taunted her, telling her to come closer. He could say a million things and not one breath would be wasted. She began to walk toward him with slight hesitation. As she came closer she could smell his rich heady cologne. She rolled her eyes back and inhaled. Abigail loved the smell of Hannibal.  
As she continued to walk to him she could make out his figure. Tall, strong, and regal. Hannibal stated to whisper her name. They way it came out had such richness and grace that it made her tremble. She wanted to be consumed by him, she wanted to be all his and nothing els. They were face to face now and her breath was unsteady. She bit her lip nervously as Hannibal’s tantalizing eyes scanned her unscathed flesh. She bit down so hard that blood began to trickle out. Hannibal took his thumb and pressed it on her lip smearing the blood. He drew away his thumb and placed it in his mouth, tasting the pure girl. His eyes closed a grin slid across his face. Abigail then drew her hands up slowly to reach his chest feeling every muscle he had. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear,  
“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Abigail drew out her words attempting to be seductive.  
“Abigail, if you open this door are you prepared for the things you will let through?” she responded trying to make her voice as smooth and clam as Hannibal’s but all that came out was a quiver,  
“Yes.” In one swift movement Abigail pressed her lips against Hannibal’s, they were surprisingly soft. He responded by sliding his tongue into her mouth, she melted into him. It was a moment of pure ecstasy. Hannibal lifted his hand up her shirt feeling every curve and bump of her spine; one by one he drew his finger over each vertebra. Abigail let out a low moan. She opened her eyes quickly when she realized that his lips were no longer moving against hers. She inhaled sharply as noticed that she was not facing Hannibal but she was facing Nickolas Boil.  
“He should have killed you so you wouldn’t have killed me.”  
The words slipped out of his mouth like a slimly eel and stung Abigail right in the heart, she let out a loud shrike and started to run in any direction her legs would take her. She began to pant franticly, she started to lose her footing and before she knew it her face was buried in the damp dirt and dead leaves. She curled up into a ball tensing up waiting for something bad to happen  
“Abigail! Abigail!”  
She flashed open her eyes gasping for air, who was calling her name? She sat up quickly, she no longer felt the cool wet ground of a forest but she felt the soft touch of a couch. Abigail was gasping and thrashing her body without control. She felt cold hands placed on her cheeks steadying her head, her eyes darted back and forth trying to focus on the face in front of hers. It was Hannibal. He sat down beside her petting her head and hushing her.  
“Another nightmare Abigail?” He said in hard yet caring voice. Her eyes wandered around the office as if held the answer. She whispered back with unsteady breath,  
“No. It was a dream into a nightmare, I felt like I was in control, but I wasn’t.”  
“your mind was probably in a lucid state Abigail, lucid dreaming is a wild thing when the dreamer is partially in control. Your mind can only control so much, but the things that are hiding in your subconscious control themselves Abigail.”  
She loved the way Hannibal said her name, he made it sound delicious.  
“Tell me about your dream Abigail.” He rested a reassuring hand on her thigh, it made her tingle. Her eyes darted the other way to hide her embarrassment. She didn't want him to know that she lusted him.  
"Abigail, tell me." He said sternly.

“No I don't want to." She shot back firmly. 

"Abigail if you don't tell me I can't help you." Abigail succumbed to him and let out a deep sigh. 

"I was in the forest, it was dawn and there was fog everywhere." She took and deep breath, "you were there Dr. Lecter. Just standing there." She took another deep breath, "I walked to you and, and...." She trailed off, she was afraid to tell him. She was afraid a man so sophisticated like him would only think this fantasy of hers was foolish. 

"Abigail," he said warningly. 

She looked straight into his eyes facing her shame head on. "Then when I came near you I, I bit my lip and it bleed. Then Dr. Lecter, well you kissed me."  
As the words fell out of Abigail's mouth a flush of red washed over her. She looked away hiding from his eyes. He blinked his eyes and held them shut for a millisecond longer than normal. He licked his lips slightly as if tasting her blood. 

"Abigail" he drew her name out. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. It is only natural for one to dream such things. But there is truth in all dreams." 

She met his eyes, they were soft, caring. Just like in her dream. She started to breathe frantically again.

"But after you kissed me you were gone and then Nickolas Boil was there and he was chasing me. He was going to kill me!"

Tears started to slide down her porcelain cheeks and her lips began to quiver. She let out a sob and reached to embrace Hannibal. He locked his arms around her. She smelt his cologne again. Abigail buried her face into his chest. 

"Dr. Lecter, please please don't leave me." She pleaded. 

"Don't worry Abigail, I won't."  
Her head fit perfectly under his chin. She pulled away wiping her runny nose on her sweater sleeve. Abigail glanced at the clock that loomed over Hannibal's grand mahogany desk. It was past hospital curfew. Hannibal got up and kissed Abigail on the crown of her head. She loved how he towered over her, she loved his power. 

"Abigail it's past your curfew, you need to stop sneaking out." He said in an almost father like tone. Abigail loved it when he spoke like that. Hannibal was fixing himself a glass of deep burgundy wine as he looked over shoulder when Abigail stood up and started to walk towards him. He placed the glass down and turned around to meet her. They were face to face now and her breath was unsteady. She bit her lip nervously as Hannibal’s tantalizing eyes scanned her unscathed flesh. She bit down so hard that blood began to trickle out. Hannibal took his thumb and pressed it on her lip smearing the blood. He drew away his thumb and placed it in his mouth, tasting the pure girl. His eyes closed as a grin slid across his face. Abigail then drew her hands up slowly to reach his chest feeling every muscle he had. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear,  
“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Abigail drew out her words attempting to be seductive.  
“Abigail, if you open this door are you prepared for the things you will let through?” she responded trying to make her voice as smooth and clam as Hannibal’s but all that came out was a quiver,  
“Yes.” In one swift movement Abigail pressed her lips against Hannibal’s, they were surprisingly soft. He responded by sliding his tongue into her mouth, she melted into him. It was a moment of pure ecstasy. Hannibal lifted his hand up her shirt feeling every curve and bump of her spine; one by one he drew his finger over each vertebra. Abigail let out a low moan. This time, Hannibal’s lips did not leave hers. She was no longer dreaming. Hannibal whispered into her mouth,

“I will protect you.”

Abigail shuddered. She leaned into him and tipped her head back. Hannibal’s hand efficiently untied her chiffon scarf letting it float to the floor. He ran his ring finger along the raised skin then slowly wrapping his hand around the back of neck, he pulled her to his lips. Hannibal placed a kiss on Abigail’s mouth, then moving down to her neck. He kissed all along the scar nipping softly, Abigail yelped out in pain, but it was such a sweet pain. He then worked his way back up to her mouth, his lips never leaving her skin. Abigail kissed him violently as she moved her fingers all through his hair, nails digging into his scalp. Hannibal pulled away and took a breath, 

“You should be getting on your way now Abigail.” He removed his hands from her waist and smoothed out his suit.

“but, but, I don’t want to leave!” Abigail replied. “I want to stay with you…” she trailed off timidly. Hannibal did not respond he stood there blank. She leaned into him pressing her hips against his. She could feel him. She took her finger and traced the outside of his tender lips. She moved her face in closer so that their lips were slightly touching. As Abigail spoke her lips softly brushed Hannibal’s.

“What’s one more secret?” a sly grin grew on her face as Hannibal slid his hand into hers and guided them out of his office.


End file.
